


The Argument

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Domestic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 6. PLEASE….“Get it Out” | No More | “Stop, please”-“Stop, please.” The words hang in the air as the two stand, looking at each other from across the room. The effect of what was said was instant. The talking ceased and the quietness takes over.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought 'Why not making something really really sad?' And instead made this. It's not that sad, I can assure.

“Stop, please.” The words hang in the air as the two stand, looking at each other from across the room. The effect of what was said was instant. The talking ceased and the quietness takes over. 

Jim nods, looking at Sherlock, the only response he was giving. They continue to stare at each other, the silence is no longer as comfortable as it normally would be, this time it is much more heavily hanging in the air.

They had been arguing back and forth for half an hour, volume increasing until Jim was screaming and tearing into Sherlock with the force that only Moriarty could. He knew he was being a little harsh but it wasn’t exactly like Sherlock was being nice to him either and he wasn’t about to lose. He couldn’t stand to just have the other scream all his mistakes in his face and not do the same back so, naturally, he brought up Eurus. 

Even now, neither of them are sure they know what the argument was started by, it couldn’t have been anything worse than what had ended it and they both know this.

Jim was thinking over his words, just how bad they were and Sherlock was thinking about how he was stupid enough to start an argument with the other man and not expect something like this to result. 

“Either leave now or we just take a moment. But right now I can’t take more of that.” Sherlock says, needing to get it out there.

Jim nods and starts to walk away, stopping at the door to look back at him and nod again before going out. 

He’s going to come back. He knows that but he needs the chance to calm down and collect his thoughts, and with Sherlock around, he knows that it’s not going to happen.

His hands go into his pockets as he walks around, it was now completely dark, though in London it was never that dark with the lights that seemed to be left on all the time. 

“You’re one to talk about mistakes! What about your sister, everything she does!”

“Oh? Like you’re any better!” 

The words echo around his head, different parts of the argument coming back to him as he tries to shake them away. 

“Mine is a job! A proper job! She’s in prison!” 

“You planned all of that with her!”

“BECAUSE I HAD TO!” He had screamed back, “Could you imagine if your brother had brought me in there, if she asked about it and I said no and walked away? Could you even begin to imagine what she would have come up with? The entire world would have been in a giant cage like the one you three were. At least you all had a way out. Your siblings are both twisted and messed up, Sherlock. And you are as well. My work had morals, that’s more than she has ever thought of having. You like my work, having something to do. And you would dare call me out on what I’ve done. You’ve killed people too, you’ve hurt people, you know what I’ve been through and you call me out like this, as though you didn’t know exactly who I was when we got together and you still know. It would have to be someone like me, anyone else and you would be bored in five minutes because you’re just as fecked up as the rest of us.” 

Was it too far? He was left wondering. Perhaps it was but he knew it was also the truth and normally Sherlock wouldn’t have any problems with saying things the way they are. Maybe it was just where he was stating the obvious?

He takes a deep breath of the cold air, seeing it in front of him as he exhales and then pulls out a cigarette needing something more to calm him down as he walks around, slowly beginning to make his way back to Baker Street. Vaguely he wonders if the cigarette will be the cause of another fight since Sherlock keeps trying to stop and Jim gave up on stopping years ago.

He shrugs away the thought, not sure that he really cares if the other gets mad at him for it this time. They’re already not on the best terms. It can be sorted out later, this wouldn’t be worse than the fight they were already had and it wouldn’t be the first time they’ve had this one either. 

He pauses outside Baker Street to finish smoking, putting it out and taking a breath. Sherlock would know he’s just outside. He knows he can’t put it off much longer without the other coming to look for him. 

Pushing himself off the brick wall, he opens the door, giving a smile and a quick hello to Mrs. Hudson as she sticks her head out the door to see who it was coming in at this time. He wishes she would stop doing that, it could be dangerous for her but part of him knows Sherlock is right, she can take care of herself. 

He makes his way up the stairs to the flat, looking in and hanging up his coat, finding Sherlock in the kitchen, walking over to him. 

“James.” 

“William.” 

Sherlock smiles a little as he rolls his eyes, “You know I hate being called that.” 

“You know you and your brother are the only two who call me James, right?” He asks back, walking behind the chair where he was sitting and sliding his arms around him at a slightly odd angle, his head resting on the other’s shoulder. 

“Yes, but it is your name.” He responds. 

“It is but you don’t mind being called Sher, or Lock. You can shorten James to Jim and I wouldn’t stop you.” They both know he doesn’t really mind it but it’s always the topic they come to for light banter and to break the tension. 

“I could, yes.” He smiles, looking to the other, “Ready for bed?” 

Jim laughs, “Mr. Holmes, are you trying to get me to go to bed with you?” he asks, dramatically, his hand going to his chest. 

Sherlock laughs and rolls his eyes at the other’s antics, “Come on, you dork.” 

“Strange word for you to use, takes one to know one thought.” He counters, taking the other’s hand and pulling him up, going towards their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
